A second chance at living
by YueShadow
Summary: Betrayed Harry, Hermione and Teddy perform a ritual that takes them to an Alternate Universe where Neville is the BWL and Harry's family is alive. powerful, grey HP WARNING HAREM STORY, LEMONS, GORE, SWEARING, AD, RW, GW, MW BASHING
1. Drugged on love

**Chapter 1**

**Inspired to write this story after reading **_**new life and new battles by krytos **_**should read it its really good**

**This story is dedicated to all the people who are following me and have favorited me **** hope you enjoy it**

**Bold = newspaper/letter**

_**Italics **_**= parseltongue **

I sneak into the house yawning making sure to be silent so that I don't wake Ginny or Teddy. I pad quietly through the kitchen and glance at the kitchen table out of habit, I smile when I notice the similar note and cup of tea. The note always says **hi sweetie glad your back I was lonely without you don't forget to drink your tea I made you love Ginny. **I touch the cup and grimace stone cold warming charms must have worn off since I've been getting back a lot later than I usually do this past month since myself and the other aurors have caught a new lead on veela slaves being sold. I dump the contents of the cup down the sink like I've been doing for the past month and place the cup back on the table and slip upstairs and check on Teddy my godson I smile when I see him fast asleep. I sneak over then press a kiss to his forehead then frown when I notice the tear tracks on his face, and frown even more when I notice the smell hasn't he even been changed. Teddy wakes then probley because he recognises my scent and starts whimpering holding his arms out to me.

"Hey little guy haven't you been changed?" I murmur gently

I scoop him up and carry him to his changing table and quickly change him but I'm scowling when I'm done Teddy has bad nappy rash which comes from not being changed regularly. What was Ginny thinking she said it was fine looking after him what was I thinking I've seen the jealous Ginny gives Teddy when she thinks I'm not looking. But when I ask her about it everything gets hazy and all I can think of is how beautiful Ginny is and how much I love her. I suddenly get a bad feeling something isn't right I decide to ask Mione as soon as I can.

"Hey Teddy want to sleep with me cub" I ask warmly cuddling him close

"Yep" Teddy says giggling smiling I carry Teddy to my room

"Harry baby I missed you" Ginny purrs

I grimace at that I've only just realised how much I hate being called baby I don't understand what's happening its like stepping out of fog and realising everything is not like I thought it would be.

"What's the baby doing here?" Ginny asks sharply snapping me out of my thoughts

Teddy starts whimpering at that and I hold him closer whispering reassurances Scath is growling in my head to kill the bitch for tricking them and scaring their cub tricking I think getting that bad feeling again I always try to listen to my animagus instincts and at the moment they are growling at me to kill the bitch and protect my cub.

"Teddy has severe nappy rash which comes from not being changed regularly so he's sleeping with me you said you were fine looking after him if you won't then I'm pretty sure Hermione will help me out" I accuse

A flash of panic and then jealously appears on Ginny's face then is gone "OH Harry I'm so sorry it's just I felt a bit ill today so I wasn't thinking properly!" she wails

I wince slightly at the pitch and notice with amusement Teddy did the same. Is it just me or did that sound like a dramatic excuse.

"Oh Harry I might have left the snakes in the garden by accident how silly of me why don't you leave Teddy here and go and get them!" Ginny gasps dramatically

I narrow my eyes slightly at the sly, mean look in her eyes I try to think of what she's up to but the hazy feeling is threatening to drown me again "no it's fine I'll put Teddy in his room" I hear myself reply.

I carry Teddy to his room and set him down on the mat "I'll be right back cub" I say lovingly putting a pile of toys near him.

I quickly move downstairs to the back door opening it I call out "_Sal, Zara you out here"_

"_Over here by the shed!" _Zara calls faintly

I quickly move over to the shed and curse at the state of them Ginny should know better than leaving a snake outside on a cold night. I cast multiple warming charms on them then scoop the both of them up. Sal I draped over my shoulders cursing the red haired hyena I try not to laugh at that. Zara is wrapped round my arm I quickly move back into the house silently closing the back door. I move quietly up the stairs then pause confused why is Ginny in Teddy's room she never goes into that room, I listen intently then grit my teeth furious at the cold tone Ginny is using.

"listen here you little brat Harry is mine that means I am the most important person in his life so you need to stop crying and be quiet so Harry pays more attention to me!" she snarls coldly

I smirk at Teddy's defiant "Hawy mine daddy like me more!"

I stalk towards the room and just reach the doorway to see Ginny shriek and slap Teddy across the face. My magic explodes at that and I'm beyond furious my magic rips away the hazy fog pulling hidden memories to the front of my mind. Ginny drugging me with love potion, Ginny trying to get me to sign my vaults over to herself, her mother and Ron, Ginny using my fame to get whatever she wants, Ginny and Ron planning the betrayal out and now Ginny had hit my godson my cub. With a flick of my hand Ginny is pinned against the wall she stares at me with wide, terrified eyes as I prowl into the room my magic whipping about me furiously. I scoop Teddy up gently cradling him against my chest

"No Ginny you're wrong you were never the most important person in my life and you knew it so that's why you drugged me!"

I cut myself off from saying more as I could tell that the loud roars of accusation were scaring Teddy, I rock him calming him as I had my magic pack all of mine and Teddy's things I can't stomach the thought of staying in this house were Ginny lied to me for a year maybe lied to me since 6th year since thinking about it I suspiciously became infatuated with her during that summer when Mrs Weasley was sending me food. I grab our trunks shrink them and shove them into my pocket.

"Know that I'm informing the Wizargamont about this you'll probley be in Azkaban tonight" I say coldly

I let Ginny drop to the floor stalking out of the house ignoring Ginny's shrieks and screams to come back and that she didn't mean to. I apparate to Hermione and Ron's house remembering that Ginny planned this out with Ron so that means that Hermione has probley been drugged as well. I toss my invisibility cloak over myself and Teddy casting silencing spells over us as well and sneak inside the back door. I snort when I see Ron passed out on the sofa beer cans littering the ground around him. Such an inspirational auror Moody would have flayed him alive constant vigilance and all that I head into the study and smile at the familiar sight, of Hermione curled up in an armchair with a thick book.

"Mione" I say slipping the cloak of me and cancelling the silencing spells not like Ron would hear

"Harry, Teddy what are you both doing here are you ok?" Hermione asks jumping up a worried look on her face

"Not really we need to go to Gringotts I need to check something!" I reply an urgent tone in my voice

"What have the ministry done now?!" Hermione mutters in an annoyed tone

I can't help but laugh softly when she stalks out of the room looking remarkably like her animagus form

"Harry stop laughing you know how incompetent the ministry is I mean the war wouldn't of been half as bad if we had a competent ministry but one year later after Kingsley was assassinated what do they do make an idiot minister!" Hermione rants scowling stalking back into the room and shoving her shrunken trunk into her pocket.

At my raised eyebrow and questioning look at her trunk Mione shrugs "my animagus instincts say that I'm not going to be returning here"

I shrug and roll my eyes at that nothing gets past Mione and reply to her rant " too true about the ministry but then again can't expect better since there are stuck in stagnation too prideful to take muggle ideas too stubborn to change and you know it's scary that you knew I was laughing even when you weren't in the room" I tease lightly clearing the tension I miss Kingsley he was a fair minister and a great man after the war we would usually train in duelling and combat together.

"What can I say I know you well Harry" Hermione replies warmly distracting me from my sad thoughts

"But not as well as I know Ron, Ron always understands me" Hermione sighs a familiar hazy look in her eyes.

I feel a flash of panic at that then can't help but feel fucking furious at my so called best friend. My eyes flash to the open doorway and the lone form passed out on the sofa my hand inches towards the knife concealed on my thigh it would be so easy to slit his throat right now I think darkly. How dare he take advantage of my best friend the one person I can solely depend on. A soft touch to my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts.

"Harry whatever he has done don't get sent to Azkaban for it think of Teddy and I'd be angry if you got blood on my carpet" Hermione says soothingly I can't help but snort in laughter at the last part.

"How did you know it'll be bloody I could have been thinking about cursing the little shit?!" I ask smirking

Mione stares meaningfully at my hand is clenching my knife tightly "right" I mutter ignoring the smirk on Mione's face

"To Gringotts then" I say disapparating with a crack Hermione followed a second later smirk still in place.

**please review the more reviews I get the quicker I will update P.S one of my OC are in this story you might recognize him from one of my other stories anyone who can guess who the next chapter i'll dedicate to them**

**hope you enjoyed my story :) **


	2. Gringotts & more than one

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and who are following this story and for favouriting my story and JWaylett for being the first to review.**

**This chapter is for you guys **

**Bold = newspaper/letter**

_**Italics **_**= parseltongue**

We appear outside Gringotts with a sharp crack and immediately stride inside the bank I lift Teddy a little higher and make sure he is secure. I roll my eyes when I notice that Teddy is sleeping and Hermione laughs at my expression

"It's not funny Mione I mean how the hell does he sleep through it were as when I side apparate I"

"Fall over" Hermione finishes with a grin and laughs at the annoyed growl I give her.

I ignore her then striding over to a familiar goblin "Griphook!" I call out warmly

"Lord Potter-Black what can I do for you?" Griphook asks respectfully

"Griphook I need for you to perform a full medical scan on myself, Hermione and Teddy it's urgent. I can't go to ST. Mungos since I don't trust that whatever information uncovered won't be leaked!" I inform quietly glancing round causing the few people inside to look away quickly nosy bastards.

Griphook's eyes widen at the implications and then nods firmly "follow me perhaps we should take this to king Ragnok" Griphook replies

Turning and quickly leading the way through the stone corridors to a pair of huge marble doors. Griphook knocks then pushes a door open gesturing us through before closing them. An old goblin sits proudly before us on a marble throne a breastplate of gold marred by scraps and scratches of battles long past covers his chest a huge bronze and silver war axe leans against his throne in easy reach.

"Lord Potter-Black what can I do for you?" He asks kindly "what's happened?" he asks sharply knowing me enough from my month long stay at Gringotts after the war when I was helping to build up the defensive wards and helping me train for my runes mastery that something bad has happened

"I need you to perform a full medical scan of myself, Hermione and Teddy as I just found out tonight that Ginny has been drugging me with love potions. I also need an inventory of my vaults for the last 8 years" I tell Ragnok grimly

Ragnok and Griphook have a look of stunned fury but Hermione "SHE DID WHAT! That hyena when I next see her I'm going to slap her about all over Diagon Alley" she snarls

I grin at that "you got to let me watch I'll even take pictures"

"What you're not going to sell tickets you could of made a fortune" Hermione teases

"I was getting to that bit" I mock growl then smile when Teddy lets out a cute growl in his sleep

"God he can sleep through anything can't he" Hermione laughs

"Yep" I grin "now I just got to teach him how to sleep with his eyes open and he'll be perfect"

Hermione snorts at that "I still have no idea how you do that and it's not really an important life skill is it?"

I give Mione an mock outraged look at that "course it's an important life skill it helped me get through Umbridge's lessons without me killing the bitch or slitting my wrists from sheer boredom" Mione just narrows her eyes at that and I smirk in triumph.

I'm interrupted from rubbing my triumph in her face by Ragnok "well perhaps we should get started?" he rumbles an amused look on his face.

* * *

5 hours later and my roars of outrage can be heard from the Leaky Cauldron "how dare they I trusted them treated them like family and all along they have been stealing money from me!"

Hermione was so pissed off that she had shifted to her animagus form I watch her stalk back and forth across the office with her lashing her tail and snarling. I quickly scoop Teddy up from where he is sitting on the floor watching Hermione or Solis pace to prevent him from grabbing Solis's tail, however amusing it would have been Solis didn't need her tail pulled at the moment.

I settle Teddy against my hip using my occulmancy barriers to lock the anger away for now.

"Can you get the money back?" I ask Ragnok

"Yes Lord Potter-Black luckily the thieves only had access to your school fund vault so only money is missing no artefacts which are harder to return" Ragnok replies

I nod at that relieved that the 3 Weasley's didn't have access to my other vaults my eyes narrow ¾ of my money from that vault stolen though I smirk they're going to regret that goblins are notorious for being absolutely brutal to thieves and I have just given them free reign to get the money back by any means possible even if they end up homeless. Thank god it wasn't all the Weasley's in on it I've always liked Arthur he treated me like a son and 3rd year he did argue to tell me that someone was after me instead of wrapping me in cotton wool and treating me like a child. The twins were like brothers and good friends they gave me the marauders map, created pranks that would help me in a fight, fought beside me I miss them both so much after the war which Fred died in George was a mess I visited him as much as I could but I suppose George missed his twin too much he hung himself a month after the war leaving me the joke shop to look after I blink shaking my head of the heart wrenching memories of when I found George's body. Bill and Charlie I see as big brothers I always wanted as I seemed to get on with them right from when I met them in my 14th summer I got closer to Charlie when he seeked me out a couple of days after I faced the dragon and spent countless evenings during my 4th year exchanging stories off all the different creatures we've faced and Bill I got close too after the war when I was working at Gringotts for a month as he taught me some curse breaker skills.

I'm interrupted from my reminiscing when Griphook returns carrying a box he opens it to reveal 2 gold armbands decorated with runes and 4 diamonds on the front, back and sides.

"You will need to wear these Lord Potter-Black to help you control your magic since your magic has finally stabilised enough from the horcrux's removal a year ago." Ragnok states

I nod at that remembering the conversation I had with Ragnok during my month working here. The horcrux in my scar had been steadily leaching magic from me to keep it alive and my magic adapted to that by the amount of magic I could use so that I didn't accidently drain myself but then the horcrux was gone and my magic needed a period to replenish itself and adjust to not having to restrict my magic usage any more.

"These armbands will store your magic inside the diamonds when your magic stats to slip out of your control so prevents you from causing earthquakes and the like when your emotions are high. Most powerful wizards only need 1 armband but as you're so powerful you are going to need 2 armbands" Ragnok explains

"What do you mean causing earthquakes?" I ask worriedly

"When a powerful magic user loses control their magic lashes out and can be dangerous to the people around him" Ragnok explains

I nod at that and slip the armbands onto each bicep then scowl when I notice that there have both covered up a part of my tattoos. I love my tattoos I designed them myself when I was 13 and making money for myself on the street my ink became quite popular and even opened my own tattoo shop when I was 14 Black Ink. I have a black Celtic cross on my left bicep with Prongs written on the top Padfoot and Moony written on either side and Lily written on the bottom all in gothic lettering in honour of my family that I lost. And on my right bicep I have got and emerald basilisk and scarlet phoenix entwined round each other, the basilisk looks like it's biting the scar I got 2nd year at Hogwarts and the phoenix is crying into the scar. I even came up with a runic pattern to add to it that will protect me the basilisk runes protect me from poisons magical and muggle and the phoenix runes speeds my healing process so that I heal much quicker now.

Griphook has noticed me glaring at the armbands and baring his fangs in a smile snaps his fingers instantly the bands disappear I reach out and touch cool metal but I can't see them anymore and can see my tattoos. I grin at Griphook in thanks Griphook was the goblin that helped me set up Black Ink and gets 10% of the profits

"When my magic replenishes itself will it affect me in any way?" I ask

"No they only thing it will affect is the number of people you bond with or in human terms marry" Ragnok explains

"Wait what do you mean number of people harry marries!" Hermione asks worriedly

"Well when magic users bond it helps to ground their magic this is why they bond early in life to prevent accidents from happening from their magic lashing out. And as Harry is so powerful he is going to need more people to ground his magic and if he doesn't bond to enough people his magic could overwhelm the people he is bonded to and end up killing them. Ragnok warns fixing me with a serious look

I can't quite prevent the grimace at that a bloody harem most guys my age would be thrilled but when I think of harems all I remember is the conversation I overheard between Vernon and Dudley when Vernon was explaining what they were to Dudley when he was 12 and the derogatory way they talked about the women it makes me sick thinking about it women can be just as strong or stronger than men like Hermione who watched my back and my mum who died for me. And why the fuck would any women bond with me so messed up that don't sleep most nights from nightmares with a fucking target on my back.

I shake my head at Hermione's concerned pissed off look she always knows when I'm mentally ripping chunks out of myself as she so nicely put it luckily Mione drops it but I know she'll corner me about it later.

Mione has a thoughtful look on her face letting me know she has a plan that she's not sure will work or it's reckless which 9 times out of 10 we will do as those plans are always the best ones it leaves everyone else in the dust gaping in shock which I find fucking hilarious.

"What Mione what insane reckless plan have you come up with this time?" I tease warmly

"I just remembered about that ritual we came up with as last resort if we didn't win the war" Hermione replies hesitantly

"you mean the one that is supposed to send someone or a group to where they will be happy" I ask at Mione's nod I pace thinking through the ritual me and Mione came up with "it should work now's a good time to try it to be honest I don't want to stick around not with the ministry layering me in loyalty charms, supplying Ginny, Ron and Molly with love potions and even trying to get into my vaults as soon as they know I've slipped my leash they'll be after me" I growl

"So Lord Potter-Black should I make preparations for your departure" Ragnok asks

"Yes Ragnok sell all my businesses and shares apart from Black Ink and Weasly wizard weazes can you just sell the buildings and put all the notes and products into my vaults" I explain

"you know Lord Potter-Black for security reasons Gringotts will recognise you with one drop of blood upon our hall floors" Ragnok says mysteriously I cock my head then nod

"Does that mean wherever we end up even in the past Gringotts will recognise us with a drop of blood" Hermione clarifies

"Yes and any vaults you own will appear in that Gringotts" Ragnok confirms

"Wicked!" I grin Hermione rolls her eyes at me "so we should be ready to leave in a week which will give me enough time to recheck the ritual and us to write letters to everyone who matters that we are leaving" Hermione says

"Sounds good Mione" I get to my feet and to the surprise of the goblins bow respectfully to them

"It's been an honour working with you Ragnok, Griphook may your gold pile high" I say warmly

Both goblins bow towards me as well after getting over their shock "and may your enemies lie dead at your feet Lord Potter-Black"

Me, Hermione and Teddy hurry out of Gringotts we have a lot to do before the week is over.

**Hope you liked it the more reviews I get the faster I will update hint hint :) **


End file.
